Hogwarts has an ally school Untitled for now
by Cherchie
Summary: Hogwarts has an ally school. Who are they? what is to come? mysterious things are going on. find out inside.


"Students! Settle down! I have an announcement to make! *pause, waits for silence* We have an ally school. We have found this  
out by some old documents that we have found. It was written by the 4 founders of Hogwarts. It seems that this 'ally' school   
was a close but secret friend of theirs. We have contacted this school and there will be 5 representatives coming today. We   
need you to look your best so that we can give them a good expression of the students in Hogwarts. Although because of this   
new activity coming today, classes and practices will resume normally. That is all.", the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore,   
said.  
  
"Harry! We have an 'ally' school?!? When did that happen?!", said Ron.  
  
The three famous people were sitting in the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Don't you ever listen, Weasley!?!", said a certain Slytherin.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Malfoy. We didn't do anything to you this morning.", replied Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, you did. You're annoying me right now.", said Malfoy while turning away and walking to the Slytherin table.  
  
"That git. Always ruining our morning.", said Ron.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Harry?", asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh. About the representatives of the 'ally' school. I wonder..", replied Harry.  
  
".. what they will look like???", continued Ron.  
  
"Ron!", said Hermione.  
  
"What? Can't a guy wonder what they'll look like?", replied Ron.  
  
"Just eat breakfast. It's getting cold.", Hermione said to Ron. She looked at her watch and shrieked.  
  
"It's almost time for our first class! Let's go. We have Professor Snape. He's going to take off house points if we're not   
there on time!!", said Hermione to Ron and Harry.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A faint laughter was heard in a compartment of a train going to Hogwarts. It seems that there is 5 people in the compartment.  
  
"Do you think that they are orderly and mannered?!?", said one person.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. I heard that their Quidditch teams are good. And a Gryffindor student, saved the school twice.", another   
person replied.  
  
"Do you think one of our teams can beat one of their teams?", said the 3rd person.  
  
"I don't know. I also heard that a Slytherin house is enemies with the Gryffindor house." replied the 2nd person.  
  
"I wonder why. Snakes hates lions, I guess." was the reply. And then, laughter erupted in the compartment.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The train halted to a stop in front of a tall, huge stone building.   
  
A figure in black with a red and silver marking came out of the train. It was followed by 4 other figures but in different   
colored cloaks with markings. The figures walked in an almost pattern way or so it seemed. Three figures walked in front and   
two walked behind them. It was midday and they walked silently towards the building.   
  
A whisper was heard through the silence. "A castle near the sea." And that was all.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
It was unusually silent through the halls of Hogwarts. But you could still hear the classes going on. And then you look into   
the Quidditch field. A group wearing green, silver, and black clothes were walking to the field. There were also   
another group wearing gold, red, and orange there with brooms ready for flight. It seems they were trying to claim the field   
as practice. Guess which houses were on the field. It was .. the Slytherin house and the Gryffindor house, on the same field,   
at the same place, in the same time. It seems that they were going nowhere. A problem. Yes.  
  
And then, turn your attention back to the unknown figures who stepped off the train.   
  
One figure in a black cloak with a teal and yellow marking walked ahead of the rest and looked for someone, anyone.  
  
The five figures were in one of the hallways of Hogwarts. It seems that they were lost. Instead of walking aimlessly through   
the halls trying to figure out a way to finding a particular person, the person showed up. It was Professor Dumbledore.   
  
"I see that you have arrived safely. How was your trip coming here?", Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"It was fine.", one figure said.   
  
"Come, follow me to the Great Hall. I sent teachers to bring the Quidditch players to the Great Hall. You will see all of the  
students there eating lunch. Come. Don't wander off.", Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
The figures obeyed and followed Professor Dumbledore to the Great Hall. They still had their hoods on so their faces was   
hidden in the shadows.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The doors of the Great Hall suddenly opened and Professor Dumbledore walked in. He was followed with figures in cloaks.  
  
The students quieted down and waited for Professor Dumbledore to speak, to explain the situation about these figures who   
walked in with him.   
  
"Students, quiet down, please. The representatives to the ally school have arrived safely. Here they are. Please take off   
your hoods, so that we can see your face.", Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
The four hoods were taken off and their faces was seen in the light.  
A voice interrupted the silence. This voice came from a silent figure who was standing next to a tall person in a black   
cloak. The figure was wearing a black cloak with several colored markings. The figure said only one word. One name, even. And  
it was, "Sasha."   
Sasha began the introductions.   
  
"We are the representatives of your ally school." she said.  
  
"I am Sasha." Sasha was wearing a dark brown cloak with yellow and teal markings on the front side. She had wavy and curly   
brown-blondish hair. Her hair was highlighted with a series of colors like the colors of her cloak markings, teal and yellow.  
  
"My name is Beth.", said a girl in a dark brown cloak with brownish red and tan markings. She had straight brown hair which  
ended at the waist and was also highlighted with the same colors as her cloak markings but the hair had a slight tint of   
yellow.   
  
"I am Trent.", said a tall boy with brown spikey hair with gold and black highlights. He wore a black cloak with gold and   
orange markings.   
  
"Shane.", said a tall boy with short black hair with green, silver, and red highlights. He also wore a black cloak but with   
green, silver, and red markings.  
  
The last figure still had a hood on. The figure slowly walked forward followed by Trent and Sasha. All eyes were focused on   
the figure. The figure stopped in the middle of the aisle. Then, the figure slowly took its hood off. The dark brownish-black  
hair flowed down the shoulders and stopped above the waist.   
  
"You can call me Kitsy.", she said. And then she smiled.  
  
Professor Dumbledore said, "When I say your house. Please stand up."  
  
"Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff. Gryffindor. Slytherin." The people in the houses that were called stood up and sat down. Stood up and   
sat down.  
  
Sasha said, "We are happy to be in Hogwarts. Hogwarts has a great history but most of it has not been discovered yet."  
  
Beth asked, "We ask of you if we can see your Quidditch teams play or maybe even practice. Would it be alright if you would   
show us the Quidditch field?" 


End file.
